On the Way to a Smile: Innocent Case of Denzel
by Revolverhades12
Summary: It's an inner story of On the way to a smile:case of Denzel with Denzel's POV. What's this pure-minded boy has seen since he lived with the loving couple? Light lemon scene. R


**Author's Note :** This story is kinda an inner story of On the Way to a Smile: Case of Denzel with Denzel's POV. Haha. I dunno if I chose right that I M-rated it. Either way, he's just too cute.

**Disclaimer** : I own Denzel!!!! Muahaha *got slapped* okay okay...i don't own any of them, neither the game...*weeps*

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**On the Way to a Smile : Innocent Case of Denzel**

_by Revolverhades12_

Hello. My name is Denzel. I'm a ten- year- old boy who lived in Sector 7, well, that's before it got destroyed by ShinRa in order to terminate the Avalanche's Headquarters (that's what I heard). After Rix left me, I went down to a shabby place full with metal scraps at the Slums; no doubt they were the leftovers of ShinRa massive destruction. To my surprise, I found a cool motorbike parked outside a church-like building and a cell phone was hanging to the handle. Surreptitiously, I make a few phone calls to my own house but to no avail, so I tried on the number in the call history. I just couldn't stop myself from bursting my emotion to a woman who happened to pick up my call. The next thing I knew, I fell down due to the Geostigma infection I had and when I opened my eyes, here I was, in Seventh Heaven. From there, I started my life with Tifa, Cloud and Marlene. We lived like a family does and it gave me hope to survive like everyone else.

But not today. This morning Cloud and Tifa are quarreling over breakfast. Cloud says something about Tifa was going out with other guy without him knowing it.

"I met Reno or other guys by chances, mind you! And perhaps you should stick around more often to keep an eye on me!" Tifa hisses madly. Cloud knits his eyebrows altogether, clearly feeling insulted. Tifa stand abruptly and leaves the table without a word.

"Fine! Just do what you like. It has nothing to do with me anyway. And you know what? I'm not going to restrain myself from doing my stuff out there," Cloud says firmly but it sounds bitter and hurt. He too leaves the breakfast with clenched fists and stalks outside. A few moments later, Fenrir roars alive and I assume Cloud will be missing for a few days. The bike's whirr slowly sounds distant and disappears.

"Ne, Denzel, why all grownups act like children? They always fight and bicker. It scared me..." Marlene suddenly murmurs while hanging her head low. Slowly, she looks up and faces me with those big stunning brown eyes. They're full with forlorn and perplexity.

"I also don't understand, Marlene. One minute they're being nice and the next they'll be back to their cold side," I sigh heavily. Yep, Cloud and Tifa are just like that.

I remember vividly that night incidence. It was so dark outside when I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. I was so thirsty that I had to climb down to the kitchen and get some plain water down my throat. Tifa forgot to refill my jug on the small table beside my bed this evening I expected.

I stopped halfway down the stairs. Something caught my ears. A groan. Wait, was it a gasp? "Cloud!" Huh? Was Tifa and Cloud been staying up again? I approached slowly to the kitchen and sneaked through a small opening behind the wooden door. The kitchen was flooded with dim light from a small lamp on the big kitchen table.

"Cloud!" Tifa groaned his name again.

Cloud on the other hand was lying on top of Tifa and...licking her throat. Eew! Isn't that supposed to be gross? Or was it just Tifa who tasted sweet? I was puzzled with every Cloud's actions. He gobbled her neck greedily and kissed her on the mouth. Then, he pulled down Tifa's top zipper and tugged her white shirt underneath. My eyes grew wider as I saw what I shouldn't. And Cloud sucked it heartily that I wondered if Cloud missed his mom terribly. Tifa just moaned and shifted uncomfortably. Was Tifa in pain? But she seemed absolutely pleased with Cloud's act. I really didn't understand. Bored by their endless and mystery yet painful acts ( I think), I left to my room, with dry throat.

The thought gives me a shiver. Why on earth people wanted to lick others? I just hope there's no people wanted to lick me later. It's disgusting! And to think the person might be filthy and smelly too (not that I say Tifa was dirty though,it's just an instance).

After helping Marlene clean the table, as Tifa seems not in the mood for breakfast or cleaning, I stroll down the Edge City. It's quite busy out here. As I pass a few shops, I hear someone calls my name loudly far across the street. I tiptoe to find the person through the throngs and see a red- headed guy waves his arm to me. Beside him is a bald man with a pair of black glasses sits in a cottage-like coffee house.

"Yo, Denz! Long time no see! Eh? What's with the long face anyway?" he starts casually. Sure it's weird to find Reno at place like this when he always end up hiccuped at Seventh Heaven after having dozens of alcohols down his throat.

"Uh...it's Tifa and Cloud. They were fighting this morning," I reply as I sit on the wooden chair beside him. Rude calls a waiter and order a cup of red tea for me. The waiter, dressed in a plain white shirt with a black vest and apron around his waist comes hurrying to Rude and smiles nice at me.

"Heh, couples! Fighting would always be their routine, yo. I've told that blondie to enjoy his young life first before he got tied with a girl. It's a nuisance, really. Don't worry, Denz. Soon they'll be just be fine, yo. I wouldn't be mad at Tifa in extent. I mean, Blondie must be really stupid for letting that sexy girl to be alone,yo!" he smirks and chuckles. I sweatdrops at his sayings. Actually Reno, you're one of the reason why Cloud was so pissed off with Tifa. Now I understand what Cloud's angry about. With the famous playboy on the loose, a man with a girlfriend or even a wife can never sleeps in peace.

The red tea Rude ordered arrive in a short time. I seep the steamy tea and begin to think. Yeah, maybe Reno was right. Tifa and Cloud will be just fine. After all, we're a family. If he really loves Tifa, than he'll come back for sure. Just like the broccoli incident last week...

That evening, Tifa has grilled us steaks and finished them with fresh broccoli. The steaks were wonderful and scrumptious but...

"Tifa, you know how much I hate broccoli," Cloud groaned while rolling his eyes. Tifa put her hand on her hip and faced him lovingly.

"I refuse. Come on, try to eat them, Cloud. It wouldn't give you a scratch, I promise. Look, even the kids have guts to munch them. After all the battles and fight you've gone through, this kind of thing sure is a piece of cake,right?" she said while making a gesture at me and Marlene. Ah-uh, thanks for dragging us along, Tifa. It's not something to be proud of, frankly speaking,especially in front of a man I admired so much.

"What does the battles I went through got to do with eating the broccoli, anyway? It's not that I'm afraid of the broccoli or whatsoever but it's their taste! I couldn't stand them," he explained and turned his head away. Wow, he's sure persistent.

"Oh, just forget the taste, will you? Swallow it as fast as you can and that's it! No more suffer! It's not a pain actually but it gives you strength and vitamin that are essential for your non-stop working body," Tifa trying to convince him with a good fact.

"Make me!" Cloud snapped back fiercely. She squinted her eyes grudgingly at him. Okay, this negotiation session will be restless. Marlene sighed and played with her steak. On the other hand, Tifa was forking a piece of broccoli in his plate and stuffed it into her mouth. She did not munched it though but grabbed a clean plate and leaned down to him. Now the only thing that can be seen were Cloud's spiky hair sticking out above the plate as Tifa cover both of their faces behind the plate.

She was clearly hiding her action from us. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my shirt and turned my head to Marlene. She looked at me quizzically and mouthed, "what are they doing?" I looked at them back. Cloud's head tilted back a bit and moved henceforth. I gave Marlene a simple shrug and continued on tucking a big slice of the meat. A gulping sound nearby made me looked up from my dinner to see both of the adults have broke up from their action just now. Cloud screwed his nose in distaste and creased his eyebrows.

"See, it wasn't that hard," Tifa said with a triumph smile carved across her face.

"You used that trick again. You know I couldn't resist it," Cloud replied with a pouted lips. Really? Hmm...I wonder if I hate broccoli too, would she do the same 'trick' Cloud mentioned just now, eventhough I'm completely clueless of the trick he said.

Yep, at that time they make up quite fast and did not fight until today.

"I dunno. Maybe this fight will take a time to be better. I never see Tifa or Cloud to be this mad at each other. Maybe Cloud's been hurting Tifa physically too much that she now only have the courage to spit her feeling to him," I say suddenly with a thoughtful expression.

"What do you mean 'hurting physically'? Cloud wouldn't even pinch her no matter what," the red-haired Turks asks in disbelief with his left eyebrow shoot up shockingly. Rude that remain quiet since he ordered my tea leans forward a bit, as if to know the detail that'll be coming out from my mouth.

"Well, you see, some time at night, I actually heard groans and cries from either Tifa's room or the bar. When I peeked according to the voice, i often found Tifa was struggling under Cloud that was on top of her. He then would bit her neck avariciously and pushed her vigorously while Tifa kept crying and screaming his name like she's in pain. But, strangely she seemed very much pleased that I was surprised," I tell them, which I didn't quite understand why I have to spit all our family's affair in front of them. Maybe the curiosity in me made me doing this though I'm feeling guilty at Tifa and Cloud.

Reno's eyes grow wide as he's taking his time to absorb the facts because after that, he throws his head back and laughs loudly, that peoples around the coffee house stare at us peculiarly. Rude on the other side has a tiny funny shade on his dark cheeks. Eh? Is my story that funny or embarassing? Well, whatever they're feeling right now, they should really tell me because I'm about to explode with curiosity that begin to intensify.

When Reno's laugh recede, he pats my shoulder and says in faltering snicker, " if you want to know, Denz, that's what we call making a love yo," he halted as Rude clears his throat warningly but continues anyway, "that thing wouldn't hurt a person, but it please them. You'll make them happy, content, blissful and all the positive words that describe what're joy. That groans and moans are all a part of the process and they actually encourage you to do more." After that, he grins widely at me but in a way, i find it relatively cunning. On contrary, Rude seems depress that he rubs his temple lightly, still with those scarlet tints on his cheeks. I nods thankfully at Reno and get up to leave. Now that I understand what's those groans means, I'll try my luck on Tifa. Maybe I can comfort her like Cloud did and by chance,make her moans too. I run back to Seventh Heaven hastily, eager to 'make love' with Tifa.

When I reach our home, Barret-san is standing outside while talking to Marlene. As soon as Marlene notices me, she skipped towards me and says, " Denzel, we'll be staying at Dad's place today until the day after tomorrow. Tifa wants to be alone and Dad couldn't contact Cloud at all." Oh, I thought I want to show my love to Tifa like Reno said but I guess I couldn't now. I hope Tifa can cheer herself up better than mourning all the time when we're not here.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Three days passed since me and Marlene stay with Barret-san. We've done a lot of fun things such as riding on chocobos, flying with Cid-san's Shera, and picnic at Costa Del Sol. Luckily, we've got a call from Tifa saying that she has reconciled with Cloud and they're missing us. Since it's getting late, Barret-san suggests that we should stay for a day more to rest up from all of those activities we're doing recently.

As we arrive at Seventh Heaven, the bar is soundless. Okay, today is weekend and Tifa's closing the bar but where's Tifa or Cloud? Maybe it's a wrong choice for not calling them first that we're coming home today but I don't expect it to be this deserted.

"wait, I'll call 'em," Barret-san says while jabbing his mobile phone. Then, suddenly, a scream echoes through the house that I stop dead, as well as Barret-san and Marlene. I recognize the voice. It's Tifa's.

"Barret-san, are they making love?" I ask to Barret-san. Like Rude, he too has turns crimson all over his face. He glared at me- hard.

"Who..who...told you that,kid?"

"Reno did. It's a way to make people happy,no?" I replies with a smile now that I know Cloud is making Tifa joyful again.

"what's making a love? Tifa sounds in pain! I want to go inside," Marlene says in worried voice and starts making her way to the entrance. Before she could step into the house, Barret-san yells at her to stop from moving further more. Then, he begin to make a call quickly. While doing that, he mutters a series of curse.

"Spiky, whatever the hell ya did in ya room right now, come down at once. The kids are here," he hisses bitterly at the recipient that I guess is Cloud. A few moments later, Tifa and Cloud walk out of the bar, looking all flushed and sweaty.

"Tifa, what happened? You're screaming back there," Marlene asks in concern.

"I...There's a rat in my room. Cl..Cloud help me to kill it," she answers hesitantly. With her answer, Cloud nods assuredly.

"But Denzel said something about you guys making love. Is that true?" Tifa and Cloud stare at Marlene looking apall. Then, with blushing face they look at me, as if demanding an explanation of Marlene's words just now.

"Yeah, it's true, right? Reno said it'll make you guys happy, especially when you're groaning or screaming," I says in defensive tone. Both of the couples blush even more that they look like Red XIII himself.

"Then, Denzel, let's make love sometime," Marlene says cheerfully and hugs my arm. I smiles at her.

"Okay, Marlene. If that could make you happy, I'll do it, right Cloud? You'll teach me how to do it deftly, will ya?" I reply to Marlene and then shift a question to Cloud. Tifa and Barret's jaws dropped while Cloud slapped his forhead after hearing my words. Their expression are very weird. Aren't they happy that now I'm an independent boy who wish to rejoice people's life ?

Hmm...there're still much I need to learn to live up my life, aren't there? And one day, I certainly will make people live in peace and jubilant-just like Cloud!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_*cold glare* what? he's a boy who said "I don't want to be attracted to woman!" (refer Case of Denzel)! Sorry it kinda short though. Anyway, thanks for reading!_


End file.
